Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to signaling and/or processing of transmit power related information for wireless local area networks.
Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which may be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks may be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks may also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g., circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g., wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g., Internet protocol suite, Synchronous Optical Networking (SONET), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks may be preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks may employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc., frequency bands. Wireless networks may advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
An access point (AP) may need a station's (STA) transmit power related information to predict UL Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio (SINR) and modulation and coding scheme (MCS). However, a STA may apply different power backoffs for different MCSs to prevent a power amplifier from entering a non-linear state which may further vary based on the STA's vendor, e.g., different vendors may have different backoff values which may not be known by the AP.
Therefore, there is a need for signaling power backoff per MCS so that a receiver may better predict an MCS that could be used at the receiver.